Mistletoe
by Gertalia1999
Summary: What happens to vice prez Alfred and President Arthur on christmas dance planning?


Arthur walked slowly into the student council room, scoffing softly at the large amount of holiday decorations about the place. Candy canes hung from the wall, filling the air with a thick scent of peppermint. Mistletoe was hung here and there, for an unexpected couple, much to Arthur's displeasure. Being the student council president, he knew that his vice president, Alfred Jones, would attempt to drag him under one of the vile plant. Though he was grumpy at this time of year, he wore a green vest and tie, a pair of caramel trousers, and a black leather belt, dressy as usual.

Alfred Jones was sitting in the student council room, feet propped up on his desk and headphones on his ears. His blond head bobbed back and forth to the music as he drifted off, waiting for Arthur. They had a Christmas dance to start planning tonight, and he was pretty excited to spend and afternoon with his president. Arthur walked into the council room regretting the moment he stepped in to see Alfred sitting there. "Get up you bloody git!" A grin split his face as he saw Artie. He slipped the headphones to around his neck. "Artie!" Alfred greeted excitedly, "You ready to plan some dancin'? "Only if you are." he sounded pretty pissed, fact Alfred was just sleeping when he was supposed to be working. He walked over to the American. "Sure am," he replied. "So what's our budget this quarter?" Alfred got up and ruffled around some papers, wondering if he could find the sheet before Arthur recalled their finances. "Um, lets see... 200$, looking for these?" he holds up the paper. He handed the paper to Alfred. Alfred nodded and set the papers back down. "Yep! Alright... I was talking to Michelle and the girls thought some fake snow at the end of the night would be pretty, you know? The theatre kids know how to set it up- They just need an okay from us," he relayed, tapping his feet on the desk. "Yes that is a good idea, so yeah its a go, and get your feet off the desk." he sighed also threw his head back in frustration realizing the ceiling was covered in mistletoe and decided to keep the american from looking up, knowing what he will do if he realizes that he can get a kiss out of the brit. "Naaah," Alfred stuck his tongue out, "Make me, haha." He sat up a bit and grabbed a note book, scribbling down the snow idea. "So what else? We're gonna need music and food and stuff. Decorations. Any ideas?" "You'll see!" he walks around the desk and sits on the feet of the american causing the american squirm due to the uncomfortable American whined slightly and wriggled his feet around. "Hey, you aren't careful and my foot is gonna go up your ass, Artie!" He sat up and tried to shift his feet, bending his legs awkwardly. "Oh no you don't!" he says and grabs his legs to stay in place."And i couldn't give two shits if your foot goes up my arse!" he suddenly realizes what he just said and blushes. Alfred burst out into laughter, holding his sides as he fell back in the chair. "Well Artie damn, take a guy to dinner first before you try and get him in on your foot fetish!" "What?! B-but.." sighs loudly then notices Alfie staring at the mistletoe covered ceiling."Well would you look at that," he teased, sitting up again. Alfred gave him a mischievous smile and cocked a brow. 'oh no' Arthur thought. "W-why don't you look at the time!" he looks at his bare wrist that obviously has no watch on it. He takes a few steps back. He laughed loudly. "Yep, its no where near time for our meeting to be over," he pointed out. Alfred stood and advanced on the Brit. "Doesn't a gentleman keep to tradition, huh Artie?" "Oh I don't know Alfie, it's just a little tradition we don't have to do it. Do we?" he gives a nervous chuckle before walking into the back wall. "Alfie? You never call me Alfie," he mused, laughing. "I dunno, don't you wanna up hold your honor like a good British gentleman?" "I don't know.." he looks away to hide the embarrassment that was now reaching his ears, even though he did like the american very much, he was still nervous. Alfred leaned in, grinning. "Well..." He quickly moved back and plopped back into his seat. "Wanna figure out decoration then, Artie?" "Wa? y-youre not gonna kiss me?" he said almost pouting. "Fine your loss. I was gonna let you too." he's now feeling a little hurt, 'why didn't he kiss me?' he thought. "Hey," he pointed out, laughing softly, "You're the one that didn't want to. And heroes never take advantage!" Alfred flashed him a bright grin and began digging around in some paper stacks for a layout of the gym.

"Well... Screw it!" he almost yells grabbing the others collar pulling him into a kiss he's wanted for many years. 'What the hell am I doing?... You're doing what you have wanted for years!...Your right!' he argued with himself deepening the kiss. Alfred's blue eyes widened- He never thought that Arthur would- That he- What was he doing thinking? The American quickly pressed back, moving his lips against the Briton's and pulling him closer by the waist. Arthur felt amazing and didn't want it to end, but he had to breath. He pulled away panting. "So how 'bout them layouts?" Wow he thinks i might have caught the Alfred disease, he's starting to speak like him. "I mean...um... What about the layouts for the gym." he corrected himself as he straightened his clothes from the kiss. The American grinned as he heard the stuffy diction slip away from Arthur for a moment. He laughed and smoothed down his collar. "Well I've got 'em right here- But you can't really think we're going to talk about /that/ right now." "I know but i thought it would be awkward after you know, i kissed you." he says "Maybe if you kissed me more i could speak like that again for you..." his face flushed red as he says that."Aha, really?" Alfred's grin was bright as ever. He nodded and patted his lap. "Maybe if you come over here, we'll see about that."

"O-okay." he walked over to Alfred and sat on his lap. "S-so what do you think? SO, lets see I think we should be you know... be boyfriends?" he looked away from him to be worried from his reaction being no.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" he repeated, grinning stupidly. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and hiked him close. "You'd really be cool with that?" "Of course not. It's not like i suggested it. Yes of course I would be git! I...I...I love...you." he stared at Alfred with his green eyes. "Are you okay with me being your boyfriend? I'm not weird like everyone says i am?" Alfred shook his head and pulled Arthur in to kiss him again, smiling as he pressed their lips together. Once he broke away he nuzzled the Brit. "Of course you're weird, Artie!" he laughed. "But I love you because you're you." He was speechless."Really? You're not lying are you? 'Cause Gil, Francis, and Antonio send people to say they love me, but YOU are the one I confessed to, and they know that." He said to him with pleading eyes. He cuddled up close to Alfred."I love you so much, Alfie." "No way, Artie- Heroes don't lie," he reassured the other. "Dude, I've loved you since we were like, thirteen." Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead. As Arthur leaned in for another kiss Francis walked in "Holy hell! You two are dating? Ooh I better get some pictures for Elizabetha!" He took out his phone and took a few pictures then he backed out of the room yelling "Hey everybody! Alfred and Arthur are an item!" Arthur took off his shoe and threw it at the french men. "Shut up, you bloody wanker! That is for me and my boyfriend to tell people not you, you bloody frog!" He yells looking at his beautiful lover. 'Wow,' he thought. 'Boyfriend' he smiled at the thought. Alfred smiled as he heard Arthur refer to him as his boyfriend, not the git or the yank. He hugged Arthur close and nuzzled him. "Hey, you want me to go get your shoe and shove it up his nose?" came the teasing offer. "Na, he can just watch. 'cus I'm neva' lettin' you go!" he covers his mouth after hearing the dialect disappear from his lips. He let out a (manly) squeal and hugged Arthur tight, rocking him back and forth. "You are seriously the cutest goddamn thing I've ever seen!" "N-no I'm not! And did you just squeal?" he asked looking at him. "I don't care, it makes you incredibly sexy." he blushes at his words. "Of course you are!" he protested, pointedly ignoring his question. "And of course I'm sexy- I'm yours, right?"

"Yes your mine, and mine alone, But what will you tell your groupies that are always fawning all over you?" he asked questioning him with his brow cocked. His brows raised as Alfred tilted his head. "What? What groupies?" he asked innocently. "People fawn over me?" "Yes! All the girls in our class are always talking how sexy and cool you look, I get pretty jealous all the time when I hear them talking behind me." he said looking at the american.

"No way," he argued, shaking his head and laughing. "I think you're imagining things, Artie." "Nope, one time they tapped me on the back to ask questions about you. Like what you do like in a girls your like, and where you hang out with." he stared at him. Alfred's brows furrowed in confusion, pouting slightly. "Really? Huh...that's kinda weird. And rude." He shrugged and hugged Arthur close. "I don't care- You know it's you I want."

"M-me? Okay but the jealously took over me and I knew you liked people like me since like 8th grade, so I told them that, but they acted like it was nothing. I wonder if they will take this seriously? Can I do something Alfie? he said standing up. "Seriously? I'm pretty sure half the school already thinks we're dating," he smiled brightly. Alfred cocked his head to the side as Arthur moved off his lap and nodded. "Sure?"

He grabbed his hand and took him out to the hallway. He started to shout "Alfred F. Jones..."He raised his eyebrows and looked at Arthur a bit dumbly. "Yeah? Artie, what're you doing?" "For a while now I've had some feelings for you..." the hallway seemed to get quiet along with every pair of eyes looking at them. A group of girls stood nearby staring at the american. "I, Arthur Kirkland, is madly in love with you! Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" he asked him, he looked very determined.

Alfred shook his head, laughing. "Arthur... you're really something, huh?" He smiled and quickly grabbed the Briton and dipped him low, grinning as he kissed him deeply, in front of everyone. As he pulled back, he breathed, "Is that an answer enough for you, babes?" "Yes more than enough!" he said before pulling Alfred back down for another kiss. "You are the best thing that is in my life you know that?". The hallway was filled with catcalls and a high-pitched complaining "Seriously? Him why does the vice pres pick that fag?" Arthur pulled away about to cry holding onto his lover tightly to block out the insults.

He smiled as Arthur kissed back and almost growled at the insult. "Well, you know," he began, sweeping up Arthur into his arms bridal style, walking closer to where he heard it coming from. "You're the best thing in my life too, Artie. You're pretty and cute and you're the smartest guy I know. I always admired you as a kid and you're the closest person I have," he smiled, looking into Arthur's eyes before slowly moving them away to the offender. "And if you're a fag- Well then I wanna be the biggest fag, with you." Just the few words sent him over the edge. He started to cry, not of sadness but of happiness. "Alfie I love you so fucking much!" and kisses him again on the cheek. "And you know what? You're the best thing that has happened to me ever." Alfred smiled as he felt the lips he loved so much against his cheek. "I love you too Artie," he nuzzled the Briton. "Why don't we...go back to the office, eh?" he suggested, smiling innocently as the other students misinterpreted his words and began to giggle. "Yes, we should." eyeing him trying not to laugh and looked around to all the giggling people, then he spotted Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio laughing like hysterical hyenas. "Um, Alfie.." he pointed over to the trio of hyenas. "Yes Artie?" His blue eyes followed to where he was pointing and grinned. "Hey guys! You wanna join?" Alfred grinned, thrusting his hips slightly. "We got two fine asses right here!" He clapped a hand over Alfred's mouth "He is just kidding! Don't fucking follow us, you bloody gits!" before they could think about the question. They walked back to the office holding hands. Alfred threw his head back and laughed loudly as two of the trio were holding back the drooling Frenchman, walking back to the office with Arthur and closing the door behind him. "That was somthin' Alfie." he said laughing as well.

"Please promise me if we do ever wanna get freaky and experiment it won't be with any of those three," he laughed, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "I promise! Who would do that except them?" he said holding back a lingering laugh. Alfred shook his head. "You wouldn't believe some of the things I've walked in on," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly."God... but if we were to have sex, which we probably will, I only want it with this very handsome, smart, kind, sweet, thoughtful, and did i mention sexy, man. Blinking, the American's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You...y-you really wanna have sex with me?" he repeated in awe. "yes I do. Very much actually." Alfred stared incredulously at Arthur as his cheeks reddened continually. No matter how big a game he talked, the American hadn't even been kissed before Arthur. He was stunned. He was excited. But he was nervous too. He stared at the american's cheeks darkening along with his own. "Uh, Alfred sorry, did i embarrass myself?" he looked away. "N-no, I just...um...," Alfred looked away, laughing nervously. "What is it?" he stared intently at him. "Are you a virgin?" he blurted out, not looking at the other. "Um...y-yes." he looked away in embarrassment. Alfred shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his neck. "Like...totally? Has...has anyone ever touched you?" "No why do you ask?" he thought for a moment before it all clicked into place."You're a virgin too? Right you're nervous, I am too by the way. I wanted to wait till I met 'the one' and I did, 6 years ago in the 8th grade." he looked at him blushing "Y-yeah, I...I've actually only kissed you," he confessed, laughing nervously. Alfred's head tilted and his face fell at the mention of someone. "Oh? I thought...I thought you said you were a virgin... Who'd you meet?" His heart sank a little as he thought that Arthur had already found his 'one.' "You, ya dope! I'm still a virgin silly. I met you 6 years ago in the 8th grade. I have only had eyes for you, and you alone." he said holding his chin to force him to look at him. Alfred's eyes brightened and he smiled sheepishly. "I love you," he said simply, leaning in to kiss him again. "I love you more." he pressed into the kiss. "Mmh," Alfred pulled away and went back to his desk, pulling Arthur in to his lap. "As much as I hate to say it- We probably gotta do something for this dance, huh Mister President?"

"Aww, really, Mister Vice President?" He started to pout. An idea popped into his head. "I got the greatest idea!" He chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah? Whatcha thinkin', Artie?" He pulled out his phone. "Kiku said he wanted to do the layout and decoration of the party." he sent the text and put his phone away with a smile on his face. Alfred let out a loud string of laughter. "Did you just delegate all our work to Kiku?" he questioned. "Yes I did! He even stopped me this morning to ask, I said I will think 'bout it." he said in a very seductful voice tracing the lines on Alfred's lips. "O-oh," he replied, watching Arthur's fingers as he shivered slightly. "So, u-uh, we still have...food and music to do- I mean, plan..." He stopped his words with a kiss. "We have 15 days 'till then dance's plans are due. There is tomorrow, I got better plans with a very special someone." Alfred swallowed thickly. "Shouldn't we uh, plan and reserve stuff though? And plans? What plans? With who?" "Who do you think? Lets think hard now, He is sexy, in the same grade, wears glasses, and has a brother named Matthew." he pointed at Alfred. "It's you, you dope!" he started to laugh. "Oh," he smiled sheepishly, laughing. "We have plans? I thought we were supposed to plan the dance." "How about our plans, only I know about today, planning the dance tomorrow? That an idea?" he stared pouting to his partner trying to get the point across to him. Alfred tilted his head. "Plans only you know about?" He laughed and smiled. "Sounds real secretive. What're you thinking, Artie?" He leans over and whispers in his ear very seductively "You and me...could...you know...t-that." he is now blushing uncontrollably. "H-here? Right now?" Alfred blushed as he felt his lower half start to wake up. "I-I...uh, Artie I..I don't have anything on me..." "hold on," he pulls out his phone and calls Francis. "Hey you know when me and you said when me and alfred...are ready...we called it a code blue? yeah we need that now." he hung up. Then a sweaty frenchman came bursting in with a pink bag. "H-here." he is panting heavily. Alfred blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion. "...what in the hell?" "A very very long story." he took that bag. "Now get the hell out of here, you bloody frog!" turns to Alfred. "In the 9th grade Francis found out and said when we do get involved and stuff he would have a 'special time' bag. Sorry." he said apologectcily. He tilted his head again and took the bag from Arthur, opening it up. "A special time bag?" Alfred sifted through it, blushing brightly. "Jesus, Arthur, do you know what's in here?" "Yes...sadly." he took back the bag. "You can always say no, if really want too~." he flicked his tongue on Alfred's neck. Alfred bit his lip to muffle a small gasp. "Aa-ah, I...," he mumbled, shivering. "Yes~" he said in a singsongy voice. "M-mmh..." Alfred swallowed thickly and put his hands on Arthur's waist, pulling him into his lap. "What do you wanna use...?" "Nothing but the necessary things." he leaned in and kisses him with passion. He slowly slipped his vest and shirt off along with Alfred's shirt and kisses his stomach slowly. He moaned into the kiss and almost whined as he pulled away. "M-mmh..." Alfred tangled his fingers into Arthur's hair gently, biting his lip. He slowly went lower sliding off his pants. He also slipped off his own to realize the tents formed in both of their boxers. "Are you just excited or are you just happy to see me Alfred cracked a half smile. "Both." He reached out and pulled Arthur back into his lap, both of their pants off now, and kissed him deeply as he pushed his groin into the Briton's, grinding against him. "mmm~" he moaned loudly he slowly coaxed off both their boxers to show a pair of very erect penis'. He took Alfred's whole in to his mouth. "O-oh, Arthur, Arthur /shit/," he moaned loudly, tilting his head back. Alfred felt his cock swell inside the other's warm mouth and arched his back slightly. He swirled his tongue around the head. "You like it?" He nodded and bit his lip. "Y-yeah...fuck, yeah..." Alfred breathed in affirmation. "Then you'll like this.." he took out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers and push one inside, then a second and third. He began scissoring them slowly. Alfred squirmed and whimpered softly. "T-that hurts, n-nothing...ow...n-nothing's been there before...," he whined, feeling the sting of being stretched too quickly.

"It'll be okay." he pulls them out and and coats his dick in lube. He strataled himself before Alfred's entrance. He slowly push in. "Look at me." he kissed Alfred taking his mind away from the pain slightly. He squirmed and tried to wriggle away. "S-stop, Arthur, stop," he begged, shaking his head. Alfred looked up at him and tried to gently push him back. "W-we can't do this just yet- I- I-I'm not ready," he protested weakly. "Are you sure?" he said understanding while feeling the same pain on his dick, he was really tight. "I...I just haven't been prepared enough," he explained, shifting to get Arthur's dick away from his too tight entrance. "Do...do you want me to do it myself?" "You can if you want too." Alfred bit his lip. He didn't want to, and yet, it didn't look like Arthur was going to do it right anytime soon. "A-alright." He reached for the lube and slathered his fingers in the liquid, slowly pushing a single digit into himself with a gasp. He watched Alfred stretch himself. It made him grow hornier. His breaths shook as he prepared himself, slowly thrusting his finger until he figured himself to be ready for a second. Alfred pushed the next finger inside with a small hiss of pain. He watched and took in the beautiful sight of his beautifully sexy lover preparing himself. He grew impatient. "Are you done yet?" Alfred frowned at him. "Do you wanna take fingers and dick up your ass?" he shot back. "Not exactly.." he said looking at the ground. After Alfred deemed himself stretched enough he said "Ok, I'm ready now." "Are you ready, ready?" "Yes." Arthur strataled himself outside the other man's entrance. He pushed in hearing the moans come from both their mouths. Arthur pulled in and out faster now. "Ahh- Artie, I'm gonna come!" Alfred shook of exhaustion as he came on their chests and stomachs. Arthur came soon after feeling the tightness sent him over the top. "Alfie I can't explain how much I love you." "I love you too Artie." They layer there on the floor in a crumpled mess. They heard footsteps coming towards them. They had jumped up pulling on their clothing. They had theirs clothes mixed up. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio walked in. "Woah….." they said in unison. "Uh…we…..well…" Alfred stumbled. "We saw nothing unimportant! We heard and saw EVERYTHING!" Francis said. The trio pointed to the cameras in the room. "WA?!" Arthur said eyes so wide they could pop out of his eye sockets. The trio pulled out their phones and strted to text everyone. 'Everyone! President Arthur and Vice President Alfred JUST NOW had SEX!' They two confused pair phones buzzed. Arthur pulled out his phone first and read the message with the photo attachment. "FRANCIS!" "Calm down baby, we have nothing to hide from the world." Alfred said soothingly. "Your right, do you know I love you more than anything?" "Yes I do, I also love you more than anything, babe." they leaned into a kiss then Kiku and Elizabetha showed up snapping pictures of the two kissing. "So beautifur! What do you think Erizabetha?" "Absolutly FAN-TABULOS!" They both started to tear up. Alfred and Arthur held hands as they left the room, with the yaoi crazed people. Arthur leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder as they walked. "I love you, Iggy." "I love you too, Alfie-bear!" he smiled up at the american. "Oh~ a new pet name for me! YAY!"


End file.
